


Il lato ridicolo della faccenda

by TixiT



Series: Thorki on the rocks [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TixiT/pseuds/TixiT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki e Thor - qualcosa è successo e qualcuno ripercorre gli eventi, cercando di fare chiarezza. COMPLETA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il principio

**Disclaimer** : i personaggi credo siano un po' tutti della Marvel. Non c'è scopo di lucro.

 **Note** : Pre-Thor

* * *

## Il lato ridicolo della faccenda

### Il principio

Quella sera lo aveva seguito sul tetto, tanto per… sapere.  
Pensava che lo avrebbe visto fottersi Lady Sigyn, pensiero che un po’ (parecchio) lo schifava e un po’ lo faceva sorridere: era stato lui ad insegnarglielo.  
Lui aveva insegnato a suo fratello - non era suo fratello, impossibile che non lo capissero tutti - a baciare usando la lingua, a lasciare una scia sul corpo di un altro, fatta di piacere donato e negato, saliva e bollore, a pretendere di farsi succhiare l’uccello, a scopare - qualunque cosa Loki avrebbe mai fatto con Lady Sigyn, sarebbe stato come se a scoparsela fosse lui, per interposta persona.  
Lo poteva accettare.

Gli era sembrato incredibile che, alla sua età - un adulto che diamine! - Loki non lo avesse mai fatto.  
Forse per via di qualcosa che aveva a che vedere con il seidhr, la concentrazione, preservare le forze, preservare chissà che altra scemenza, magari per certe magie serviva una vergine intatta - ma Loki non era una femmina, non era propriamente una _vergine_... inutile che volesse seguire anche certi dettagli della via del seidhr. Oppure... certe seidhkone erano vecchie e potenti - dovevano aver detto addio da un pezzo a certi divertimenti... forse Loki credeva...  
Fosse come fosse, suo fratello - non era suo fratello, non lo era per niente, anche questo ne era un indizio ulteriore - stava troppo rintanato in quella Biblioteca.

Aveva immaginato la loro prima volta violenta, brutale, una lotta per la sottomissione, pensava che avrebbe dovuto lasciargli dei segni sul corpo, trattarlo come nell'Arena, piegarlo - un disastro, insomma.  
Invece gli era toccato essere delicato - proprio a lui! - scrutare le sue reazioni, aspettare i suoi tempi... aveva certi pudori improvvisi, lo capivi dall'irrigidirsi delle spalle, da quegli occhi di colpo smarriti.  
Toccava fermarsi e abbracciarlo - una cosa che con Sif non gli era mai capitata: lei cavalcava, con lei era come guardarsi allo specchio. Si accendeva vorace e si spegneva solo dopo aver consumato tutto il fuoco.  
Loki... Loki volava, e a te toccava essere il vento - lo potevi sostenere, influenzare, ma forzarne la direzione... quello mai. Non era la stessa cosa.

Anche Loki era stato gentile, delle dita così leggere, capaci di far sbocciare un'anima.

Con lui parlare di _bella scopata_ era sempre un po' riduttivo, ad un certo punto c'era sempre, o c'era di sottofondo, qualcosa di delicato, una attenzione al dettaglio, al piacere dell'altro. E anche... man mano che prendeva confidenza... un che di ribaldo.

Si, Lady Sigyn la poteva accettare - probabilmente anche lei aveva le dita di Loki.

Lui, in fondo, si fotteva Gissa e suo fratello - non era suo fratello, non lo era mai stato - non lo sapeva. E se anche l’avesse saputo... lui era un uomo, con appetiti robusti, e Loki avrebbe dovuto farsene una ragione, non glielo aveva mai nascosto del resto.

Forse la piccola Lady Sigyn l'avrebbero anche divisa? Era curioso di capire che ci trovava suo fratello - non lo era, non lo era mai stato - un esperimento? voleva provare com'era?

Non era preparato a quello che vide.  
Non se lo aspettava affatto: due imbecilli che guardavano le stelle con dei cannocchiali; facevano conti, prendevano appunti, facendosi luce con fiammelle di seidhr, discutevano tutti eccitati di cose assurde - ne aveva capito si e no la decima parte.

A un certo punto quei due si erano divisi dei dolci e l’acqua di una borraccia, Loki le aveva massaggiato pure le spalle, poi erano scesi dal tetto tutti soddisfatti, aiutandosi, senza nessun imbarazzo. Due che si volevano bene. Due amici, insomma.

Era così dunque? Era così che ci si sentiva, a vedere un gruppo di scemi che si divertivano insieme, senza farne parte? Suo fratello - non era suo fratello - si sentiva così quando si univa a Hogun e a Fandral, in veste di mal tollerata penitenza - fin dall’infanzia - del suo fratello maggiore? Frigga, accidenti a lei, glielo aveva spedito sempre dietro, una autentica lagna.  
Da piccoli, a volte, lo aveva mollato e se l’era filata per i fatti suoi, prendendolo per il culo, insieme ai suoi amici. Gli avevano fatto una serie di scherzi - alcuni davvero atroci - e i suoi amici sapevano che a lui, Thor, non importava, che non esisteva una linea che quei tre non dovevano travalicare, che con suo fratello - non lo era - era lecito tutto.

Fandral preferiva tentare la strada dell'umiliazione (una strada difficile e a doppio senso, Loki aveva la lingua affilata), Sif invece - più pratica - puntava dritto al sangue (una certezza, tante volte aveva visto suo fratello mordere la polvere, con il labbro spaccato).  
Ma almeno lui, una volta cresciuto, ci aveva provato, lo aveva invitato, e anche più di una volta, a unirsi a loro. Ci aveva provato!

Ma quella sera… li avrebbe disturbati così tanto se fosse stato anche lui su quel tetto, seduto tra Loki e Sigyn? che pensavano che avrebbe fatto? ruttato?

Dopo, Loki era venuto in camera sua, tutto sorridente e gentile, come se nulla fosse. Come sempre.

“Dove sei stato?”

“A osservare le stelle.” la voce era pure distratta, come se non ci avesse passato ben due ore ad osservarle, quelle stelle che liquidava così, mentre gli toglieva i vestiti, impaziente di sfiorargli la pelle, gli occhi verdi dilatati per il desiderio.

“Da solo?”

“Con Sigyn… mi pareva di avertelo detto.” No, non l’hai detto, lo hai bofonchiato durante la cena - una notizia che non interessava a nessuno e non ti sei dilungato - e poi sei sparito, senza chiedere nulla di nulla.

Loki aveva interrotto la cascata di baci “Ma ti interessava per caso?” aveva chiesto, stupito, alzando la faccia dall’incavo della sua spalla, “le stelle intendo…”.

“No, per carità!” Le stelle non c'entrano un cazzo, non so se lo hai capito, ah già ma tu non sei tanto pratico, né di cazzi, né di fighe... in tutta la tua vita un unico amante.

“Ah ecco, mi pareva…” lo aveva guardato da sotto in su, beffardo, con quel suo sorriso sbilenco, dandogli indirettamente del pentapalmo.

Fu allora che gli venne la voglia di buttarlo su un divano e fargli… era stato violento e anche stronzo, al punto che suo fratello gli aveva tirato un pugno nello stomaco dicendo "Ora piantala, così non mi piace!" si era rivestito e se ne era andato. Però se ne era andato via ridendo - non era davvero arrabbiato, no, non era stato "quello".

Se avesse saputo di Gissa avrebbe riso un po’ meno.

Il pensiero era maligno e lo colpì come una ceffata. Se avesse saputo di Gissa… ma lui, Loki, lui lo sapeva di Sif, sapeva di non contare sul serio… che cambiava se avesse saputo anche questo? una più, una meno?

Il cuore gli si strinse. Cambiava.

Pregò non sapesse mai di Gissa - nel caso glielo avrebbe detto lui, avrebbe preferito... gli avrebbe spiegato che era una cosa senza una vera importanza… solo che non osava perché una parte di sé proprio non avrebbe saputo che dire se suo fratello - non era suo fratello - glielo avesse chiesto. Se era irrilevante proprio come la loro.

Se Gissa glielo avesse raccontato...


	2. La fine

Poi un giorno non era più venuto a bussare - dopo un po’ non era più nemmeno venuto appresso ai suoi amici, che di solito alzavano gli occhi al cielo, e, in privato, si lagnavano con lui, stufi di doverci avere a che fare per forza. E alla fine aveva smesso di presentarsi all’Arena - Odino non ne sarebbe stato per niente contento!

Era sempre distratto, rintanato in Biblioteca, leggeva, studiava, attento ai compiti datigli dal loro Padre - suo Padre, quello era ovvio, quei due non avevano niente in comune, solo il fatto che respiravano aria - apparentemente il solito, ma, se gli parlavi, non ti ascoltava, poi si riscuoteva e cercava pure di essere gentile “Dicevi? scusa, mi ero distratto…” corrugava la fronte come se dovesse fare uno sforzo per concentrarsi sulle tue parole, come se tu gli stessi parlando in una lingua che non conosceva e di cose di cui non gliene fregava affatto. Il che era molto probabile.  
Anzi... era certo.

Una sera gli aveva detto, passandogli il pane, che Asgard stava bruciando per un attacco di draghi - una balla, tanto per vedere se gli dava retta - e lui lo aveva guardato con un sorriso assente “Ah grazie... è una bella notizia, secondo te? dimmi pure i dettagli...”

Quella volta gli stavano per esplodere le vene del collo, fu Frigga a dargli un colpetto sul braccio per calmarlo. Più tardi, in privato, lei gli disse che suo fratello - non era suo fratello - era teso e nervoso.

“Rincoglionito, semmai.”

“No, devi capirlo… io penso si sia innamorato…”

“E di chi?” ah questa poi! A furia di guardare le stelle...

Sua madre pensava di una ancella, qualcuna che non poteva sposare, qualcuno che avrebbe mandato il Padre su tutte le furie. Si sentì soffocare e le chiese con molto imbarazzo perché Frigga, sua madre, pensasse questo - Loki che pensava a qualcuno che non poteva sposare? A lui per caso? lo amava? gli fece quasi tenerezza. Ma che problema c'era? Stasera gli avrebbe parlato… potevano tranquillamente continuare a vedersi, non credeva? non cambiava proprio nulla, possibile che lui non capisse? Lui era suo fratello, cioè non lo era, era ovvio, ma Loki, certe volte così ingenuo, non era tenuto a saperlo. Quello che contava è che il loro era un tipo di legame non soggetto a mode e a cambi di stagione. Magari gli avrebbe spiegato che non era esattamente suo fratello - Frigga non aveva partorito in casa, niente pancia, lui era arrivato già "nato altrove"... gli ci era voluto del tempo, ma alla fine lo aveva capito. I bambini non appaiono all'improvviso.

Avrebbe troncato subito con Gissa - non era proprio il caso, e poi che guaio se Loki l'avesse scoperto. Gissa non valeva la pena dell'eventuale casino... e se Loki non lo avesse fatto? casino s'intende. Se avesse rivendicato anche lui dei robusti appetiti? Non ci voleva pensare - non era pronto. Loki non era mai stato di Odino e nemmeno di Frigga, Loki era stato suo da sempre per farne ciò che voleva - non era suo fratello, se lo fosse stato ad un certo punto, durante quel periodo atroce di scherzi di pessimo gusto, qualcuno lo avrebbe fermato.

“Perché so che si è informato di metodi… per non avere bambini… secondo me è una che non può sposare e che non può mettere incinta... una inesperta. La vecchia Nutrice era un po' preoccupata.”

“Sarà qualche puttana della città vecchia.” aveva tagliato corto, sentendosi male: suo fratello - non era suo fratello - rimbambito appresso a qualche cretina che di lui non sapeva nulla di nulla. Almeno fosse stata Lady Sigyn, accidenti a quel fesso! “Può sempre sbarazzarsene dopo, mi pare” aveva concluso acido. Intendeva trattare "quella" come una principessa? Era pure colpa sua... una sera avrebbe dovuto portarselo dietro a puttane... chissà come l'aveva conosciuta, chi diavolo era...

“Per una donna è dura, specialmente se ama il padre del bambino in questione, e questo Loki lo sa. E’ un ragazzo sensibile.”

Sensibilissimo, dovresti sentirlo quando viene… a volte gli piace parlare sporco, in un modo che imbarazzerebbe un porcaro.

Ma questo non poteva raccontarlo a sua madre - non avrebbe capito... era di un'altra generazione.

Perfino Hogun si era preoccupato - era venuto a chiedergli cosa avesse Loki, se potevano invitarlo, non dico ad uscire - era chiaro che a Loki non interessava, o comunque non interessava più tentare di integrarsi con loro, non si accorgeva nemmeno che ancora esistevano - ma nell'Arena? Era un Principe e doveva allenarsi... A Thor stava bene?   
Come se il problema fosse lui.

A parte che non gli tornava tutto questo interessamento per Loki da parte di Hogun. Non gli tornava e non gli piaceva per niente.

Si limitò, qualche giorno dopo, a cercare di dargli una ripassata, lì nell’Arena, perché si svegliasse, che almeno reagisse e invece… un bambino! Si era arreso subito… una volta dovevi fargli mangiare la polvere più e più volte, il sangue che gli inondava la faccia, testardo, uno strazio... ma stavolta s'era arreso alla prima caduta, la faccia di colpo sconvolta, come se avesse scoperto qualcosa di molto importante. Ma possibile che non si vedesse da solo? Era magro, pallido, con gli occhi cerchiati di scuro… ma che diavolo gli faceva quella, a cui andava appresso? Ma non era meglio per lui, quando… che diavolo gli mancava? cosa non gli era bastato? cosa cercava?

Suo fratello si era spogliato di tutto - aveva sempre un gran bel culo, niente da dire e quei pantaloni gli stavano benissimo - e poi s’era seduto sui gradini, tutto solo, a curarsi con il seidhr, davanti a tutti! ma che gli diceva la testa? Sif ne era rimasta schifata - lui l’avrebbe anche colpita, ma era pur sempre una donna, anche con quel suo modo di fare, un po’ da vero maschio frequentatore di bettole un po’ da arpia urlante (che brutto quando si faceva volgare quando se la prendeva con Loki… non era una vera signora! Lady Sigyn era tutta un'altra cosa...). E poi, era la sua donna, non poteva umiliarla preferendole Loki.

Gli era venuta voglia di cullarlo, tenendolo fra le sue braccia, di baciargli le tempie, la nuca dove i capelli gli si arricciavano in modo naturale, di dirgli che andava tutto bene, che l’amore era solo menzogna, non doveva farci caso, doveva lasciarla perdere quella, non vedeva come l’aveva ridotto? Doveva pensare a se stesso, farsi felice, cercare chi gli volesse bene davvero. Ma tanto non sarebbe stato ad ascoltare - si capiva che almanaccava qualcosa, roba da far accapponare la pelle: si sarebbe scombinato tutta la vita, quel cretino. Frigga era così preoccupava: non lo vedeva più nel flusso del tempo! Le profezie non funzionavano più con quel fesso! Tanto intelligente eh! su certe cose dava una pista a tutti, ma su altre...

Alla sera era andato a trovarlo con dell’unguento, sperando di ripetere la magia di un’altra sera: lo avrebbe ascoltato e consolato - chi ti ama più di tuo fratello, o di quello che tu, così ingenuo, pensi sia tuo fratello, di sicuro t’inganna, sappilo - ma la porta era chiusa a chiave - qualcuna, gli era chiaro, era arrivata prima di lui e quei due, a quanto pare, non volevano essere disturbati.


End file.
